


comfort

by Lynnmix



Series: the silence of robins [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, one-sided genderbending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: “不要叫我robin。”长时间的停顿，“我现在是nightwing。”“nightwing——”“别用那个语调！”“哦，暴躁。”他低沉地笑了，“没想到你的过去会在这个时候阴魂不散？”对面是长久的、令人不安的沉默。“slade？”“Lil bird。”“……”她深深地呼吸，“你他妈是对的。你他妈真的是对的。”
Relationships: Sladin - Relationship
Series: the silence of robins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728595
Kudos: 6





	comfort

Slade本以为自己再也不会回到jump city了。在与trigon那一战的时候他受了伤，趁乱躲在藏身处修养的时候正好接到了远行的委托，并以此为开始重新过上了佣兵生活。一开始的时候他还能断断续续地收到jump city的监控信号，但是随着时间推移，那些发送着加密信息的机器恐怕是因为无人维护而坏掉了，slade自此和那个地方失去联系。不过他倒是不担心，robin不仅是batman的门徒更在他手下进行过特训，就算她的队友一个能打的都没有，robin自己也足够支撑起整个队伍。  
Slade信任的是实力，而robin正因如此才获得了他的信任，当然，只有实力的方面。  
他能够截获的最后一条完整信息是少年泰坦集体出发前往其他地区招募新成员，在那之后发生了什么，队伍进行了怎样的扩容，结果如何都完全不清楚。  
不过，很快这些都不再是谜团。Slade此刻正披着伪装混在电车里，即便是他摆出最人畜无害的样子，那个眼罩所附加的凶恶设定都没有一丝一毫地削弱。他靠着窗户看着这辆每动一下都吱嘎作响的破旧列车缓缓驶入这个与之相配的城市。  
Jump city早已不是他离去时候的繁荣样子，如今的这个城市破旧失修，在这样一个寒冷冬夜里面看着尤为凄惨。街道上的积雪无人清理，他只能自己走出一条路来，但是这样隐藏行踪几乎不可能，是个人就能跟着那些脚印一路走到藏身处的大门口。  
尽管这次只是他临时起意回到这里回收一些没有上传的资料并且销毁另外一些，那些文件一部分被放在银行的保险箱里另一部分在他的秘密基地，所以他不需要炸毁整个地方或者绑架某人就能获得它们。Slade觉得这可能是职业病的一种表现，他时不时地就得回头看一眼身后的脚印，内心克制着就这么在城市里瞎转一圈来混淆路线的冲动。  
说真的，进行犯罪活动久了之后他恐怕真的失去了正常做事的能力也说不定。  
当然，这对slade来说绝对不会是一件坏事。  
比如在自己订的酒店房间前刻意走过然后再悄悄地回到房门前，用钥匙几乎不发出声音地把门打开然后开出一条缝来，这些可疑的行为至少让slade面对房间里面的未知闯入者事占据了先机。  
他在开灯的同时掏出了枪。  
房间里的家伙在被他看清之前就跳出了窗户，他勉强能够辨认出那个黑色的身影是个穿着连体紧身衣的女性，有着黑色的长头发。  
Slade觉得自己大概是多心了，这个闯入者应该只是普通的飞贼之类。毕竟在他还在jump city的时候，有这种身手的家伙，不管是罪犯还是英雄，都不是少数。那么即便是10年过去，至少还会有那么一两个人留下来才对，这个城市应该还没有到没有油水可捞的地步。  
他没有再多想这个闯入者的事情，走到窗前把窗户关上之后便匆匆洗漱睡觉。尽管不是很在意那个女人的身份，但是房间被闯入这件事让slade下意识地处于警觉状态，一整晚他都睡得很浅，第二天醒来也理所应当地处于疲惫的状态。  
他存放资料的那家银行倒闭了，而他为保险柜留下的联系方式是个假地址所以这条消息自然是没有寄到他手上，那条地址连带的假身份以及相关的东西他当然还记得，毕竟他现在就是顶着这个于过去现在和将来都不会存在的男子的身份来到这个城市的。  
所以slade现在所能做的只有把那堆已经生锈的保险柜一个一个地抹掉号码处的灰尘然后找到自己的那个，这些保险柜虽然都有对应的钥匙就放在隔壁的柜子里，但是锈成那样估计捅进去直接就能断在里头。  
判断城市兴衰的另外一种方法就是观察这个城市的楼房更替，热门地段除非是炸了，字面意义上的炸了，否则根本不会有这样的空楼。灰尘和铁锈蹭到了衣服上形成一片明显的污渍，slade觉得自己身为不法分子居然为了一份资料能沦落至此也是心塞，他此刻还期望着他存档的那些纸质资料不会因为时间的原因而褪色变脆什么的——当初把城市地下规划图偷出来之后居然没有扫描上传他也不知道自己当初是怎么想的。  
耐心耗尽之后他放弃了找寻自己的柜子决定直接把一整排的都打开，在那之前他已经翻过了其他两排那么目标就在这排是没跑了。他把从水泥块里支棱出来的钢筋掰下一截然后对着锁头挨个敲了一遍，保险柜门应声而开。在这些动静招惹来什么不该招惹的家（slade深深怀疑这个城市是否还有警察或者其他执法者）之前，他最终还是搞到了那张纸。  
那么接下来就是销毁另外一些了。他把那张纸叠好放进口袋，然后找了不靠近主路的出口离开。  
Slade在jump city有三处基地，除却一处在城市边缘的住宅尚且能够运作之外，其余在城内的两处已经失去了信号联系，而这两处中的一处，也就是在地下仓库里的那个最大的基地，早就因为和少年泰坦的争斗而毁掉了。  
那时候基地没有数据自毁设置真是时代的眼泪。回到酒店之后slade想了想还是换上了当年的行头那地方被小混混鸠占鹊巢。  
事实证明他又猜对了，尽管只猜对了一半。  
那地方的确被人占用了，但是绝对不是什么小混混。他破解开门口的电子锁时就意识到了，这趟其实他根本就不用来，那个占用这地方的，无论是谁，已经把他的基地里里外外都改换了，存储那些资料的硬盘应该已经被格式化了。  
但是锁都拆了，还是进去看看比较好。这个地方虽然没有多少利用价值但是好歹是slade的地盘，他想看看是谁能这么有本事。  
佣兵穿过狭窄的走廊来到地下，破解了几个电子锁之后走进了控制室。  
玻璃展示台里面挂着的红绿相间的制服，他靠近控制台的时候那上面的通讯器发出急促的蜂鸣。  
Slade看了看四周，然后接起了它。  
“入侵这个地方的人，无论是谁，我的建议是放下你手里的东西，把它们放回该放回的地方——趁着你还有手可用的时候。”一阵嘈杂声后对面传来了有点哑的女声。  
“……”slade坐了下来，摘掉了面具，抬起腿翘在控制台上。  
“回答我。”话音结束的时候他能听见呼气的声音。  
“这真是一个意义重大的地方，robin。”他压低了声音如此说道。  
对面静默了一阵，他能听见女性的呼吸。  
“slade。”如果那声音不是那么咬牙切齿的话，这次久别重逢的气氛会好得多，“失踪了那么久之后你回来这里目的何在？”  
“拿点东西，没有违反任何法律。”  
“擅闯私人用地听起来可不那么合法。”  
“擅自使用他人的东西也是一样。”  
“这个地方早已不属于你。”  
“那么你呢，robin？”  
“别用那个名字叫我。”  
“哦，抛弃了旧身份，就像抛弃你的队友一样？我得说，后一件事你终于想通了可真是不容易。”  
“我没有抛弃我的队友。”  
“那么他们为什么不在这里？robin，我现在就在你的基地里，这里看上去可装不下那么多人。”  
“不要叫我robin。”长时间的停顿，“我现在是nightwing。”  
“nightwing——”  
“别用那个语调！”  
“哦，暴躁。”他低沉地笑了，“没想到你的过去会在这个时候阴魂不散？”  
对面是长久的、令人不安的沉默。  
“slade？”  
“Lil bird。”  
“……”她深深地呼吸，“你他妈是对的。你他妈真的是对的。”  
Robin，不，nightwing非常简略地告诉了他这10年里发生的事情。少年泰坦的扩容，Brain的疯狂计划，冻在冷柜里的罪犯被曝光。然后是连续不断的信任危机，公众对他们他们对公众和她的团队的内部连线题，一切一切加上零星的其他时间最终导致的就是她作为少年泰坦的领队在对自身危险性的控诉下愤然辞职，小队从此分崩离析。  
Starfire回到了塔马兰当公主，raven去了其他次元，cyborg的身体出现了无法修复的漏洞只能在塔内活动，而beast boy似乎是进了马戏团。当然这些信息已经是起码5年之前，nightwing也已经很久没有收到他们的消息了。  
“这个城市的每一天都像是它的末日。”她用淡然的语调为一切作结，slade猜她此刻正在某间屋顶上警惕着那些深巷。  
“你可以离开，或者，接受我的建议，虽然对于你这个年纪，我得说当门徒是晚了点。”  
“我不决定离开。”她回答道，“那些人已经放弃了他们的职责，我不会，而且没有他们我也一样能够做到之前的一切。”  
Slade是对的，她甚至能做得更好，没有人再提出扰乱视听的无意义建议，也没有人因为某个无关紧要的细节和她争个不休，更没有人再用看陌生人的眼光对她说她的所作所为“简直就像slade”。  
但是随之而来的数年空虚和孤独又如何补足？  
她静静地听着对面的呼吸声，却没有注意到自己的呼吸声变得潮湿，声音变得颤抖。  
冬天的晚上很冷，这个城市的死寂为之更添一层寒意。她站在屋顶上环视着周围，犯罪依旧随时都可能发生，而今晚她又将一人进行这夜巡。  
Nightwing没有挂断通讯，那个男人没有再说什么，但是这也足够了。从单边耳机传来的slade的呼吸声是她这10年以来唯一的慰籍。


End file.
